This application relates to a method and composition for use in the treatment of Parkinson's Disease.
Parkinson's Disease was first described in 1817 by James Parkinson in a paper entitled "An Essay on the Shaking Palsy". Since then, it has become increasingly clear that Parkinson's Disease involves a complex cluster of symptoms which respond differently to therapeutic treatments.
These symptoms can be classified into two groups: those manifesting themselves as motor dysfunction, and those which can be characterized as neuropsychiatric disorders or symptoms. In the latter group there are three recognized components, (1) apathy-amotivation; (2) depression and (3) dementia.
The motor dysfunction symptoms of Parkinson's Disease have been treated in the past using dopamine receptor agonists, monoamine oxidase binding inhibitors, anticholinergics and histamine H.sub.1 -antagonists, although it is probable that it is the anticholinergic rather than the antihistamine activity of the latter group which is responsible for therapeutic effects. These treatments have little or no benefit with respect to the neuropsychiatric symptoms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a treatment for the neuropsychiatric symptoms of Parkinson's Disease.